The Life and Times: Second Generation
by alaskayoungs
Summary: Inspired from the sensational depiction of The Marauders Era by Jewels5, The Life and Times: Second Generation is a spin-off storyline of the Potter children, along with their friends and family member's struggles and successes of the 2022 Hogwarts school year and beyond. In a world full of such extensive possibilities, who is to say what things may transpire?
1. The Platform

**A/N:** Hello whomever has chosen to read this story! If you're familiar with the lovely fan-made story called "The Life and Times" by Jewels5, then you are likely very aware of it's greatness! This story I've began to write is about the children of Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and so on. So, let me get to my point rather than beating around the bush; I thought it suitable to write such a story due to the inspiration of Jewels, and her fantastic writing charisma. And if you haven't read TLAT, I greatly suggest it for more than satisfactory Marauder-enjoyment! So without further adieu, I present you with, "The Life and Times: Second Generation", in ode to Jewels.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you greatly to the Harry Potter Wiki for additional info, and mainly, credit to J.K. for well...everything!

**Chapter One, "The Platform"**

The whizzing sounds of people moving about the house were constant and rhythmic.

Mum, I can't find my cloak!

Did you check in the cupboard?

Yes, several times.

Well, look again.

I'm telling you it's not th— never mind.

Albus smiled to himself at the sound of his sister's constant worrying. He finished placing his belongings in his trunk—in a rather crammed fashion—and snapped it shut. He grabbed one end of the handle and drug it out into the hallway, leaving it beside the top of the staircase.

He wiped his hands on the front of his jeans, and turned towards the large plethora of family photographs that moved in infinite wholeness on the center wall of the hallway. Glancing at them, there were pictures of birthdays, Easter, Christmas. In the heart of the collage, was a large picture of the family. His mother and father stood smiling and laughing, looking at their beaming children. Albus remembered that day.

From a room down the hallway came a slight thud, soon followed by a long—and obviously agitated—sigh. Albus laughed a tad, because this had happened everyday for the past four years. "Al, is that you out in the corridor?" Lily's voice piped up from her room, in a very desperate sense.

"Is it your trunk again?" He sauntered over to her room and leaned against the doorframe. "You try too hard, Lils. Grab the other side." Albus grabbed the front handle of the trunk, and Lily grabbed the back. The two began to back out of the room, and Albus set the large box next to his.

"Thank you, my books are so bloody heavy, you'd think there was some sort of boulder in the bottom of my trunk." Lily took a deep breath and smoothed out her skirt.

"Collecting boulders now, are we little copper head?" A deep and composed voice echoed from the bottom of the stairwell. A look of extreme thrill came over the young red-head's face, and Albus and she quickly peered over the railing of the stairs.

"Teddy!" Lily exclaimed in a very enthusiastic, shrill tone. She bounded down the stairs and quickly threw herself onto him. "I wasn't expecting to see you until Christmas! You've changed your hair to blue again, I see."

"Always lovely to see you, my Not-So-Little Lily Flower. Something's different. Have you gotten taller?" A grin spread big and wide across his face, with a pearly gleam.

She gave a breathy laugh, "I saw you last week for supper, Teddy."

"That's right, isn't it? I must be going mad."

"You are mad." Said the tall boy from behind Teddy. He wore an exuberant grin on his face, and his dark hair was messy as usual.

"Ah, James! Good to see you. Looking slightly devilish as always. Which first years do you plan to torture this year?" Teddy's voice held a slight hint of mockery.

"Only all of them. Come to see us off, have you?"

"Sadly so. I was hoping to invade your kitchen before you lot took off. Haven't eaten since noon yesterday."

"How devastating. Too bad you won't be in on the feast tonight. Should be great."

"Oi, don't rub it in my face, mate. Where's dear old dad?" Teddy scratched the back of his neck idly.

"Out back I believe. Mum had a small gnome infestation in the garden. The buggers are everywhere. I kicked a few into the Longbottom's yard. Hope Gwen doesn't mind."

"Would you leave Gwendolyn alone, James?" Lily scoffed sardonically. She had a mask of agitation upon her face, and her arms were crossed to match.

"'Fraid I can't, sister-dear. I'm sure Neville can handle it. He is your herbology professor after all."

"He is also the head of Gryffindor! Professor Longbottom is far bored with your silly little pranks." The ginger rolled her eyes in an aggravated fashion, and walked off into the kitchen.

"Perhaps she's a gnome. She's been like such a bird lately. Acts like she's bloody grown." James gave a brief snicker then turned his attention back to his blue-haired companion. "Let's go find dad, shall we?" He stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets and started off toward the back door.

"Not one for saying hello are we, Albus?" Teddy gave a smirk, and turned around at the messy-haired boy at the top of the steps.

"Didn't want to interrupt Lily and James's charade, they might have tore me to bits, I'm afraid." Albus chuckled, and bounded down the steps in energetic splendor. Teddy threw an arm around his younger friend and patted his back.

"Sixth year. Mine was pretty brill, and yours will be, too. Of course, what on earth will you and Lils do whenever Freddie, Louis, and James are gone?"

"Rejoice."

Teddy laughed. "Let's go see dad, eh?" The pair ambled out the back door into the Potter's exquisite garden, where plump sweet-pink carnations and thick heaves of white lily flowers—for the young girl, and the matron she was named after—danced idly in the soft summer breeze. There was a quiet hymn being fabricated from the beating of bumblebee wings and a swallow's low transfixing ballad. Coteries of downy daffodil butterflies flit and flickered over the vibrant hillsides where clumps of wildflowers were thriving in the gold of the sun. Two figures stood crouched beside the virescent shrubbery, fumbling for the potato-like rascally underlings that were always up to no good in the vicinity of the Potter's yard.

The woman of the pair was thin—in a sylphlike fashion—and her hair shone a ferocious sanguine coloration. She donned a sky blue linen frock that hung loosely around the slender curve of her torso, decorated with comely white stitching formed into tiny florets on the neckline of the apparel. Upon her fiery hair rest a fawn sunhat, she kept on hand on the thing to avoid the embezzlement of the wind. The male of the pair was a bit more stocky, although not in an appalling matter. His sable head of hair was slightly tousled, per usual. He kept his jaw clenched as he was hunching over to grab the gnomes that were so effervescently provoking him. Running a hand through his already disheveled hair, the peak of a dim bolt of lighting could be slightly viewed...

"Dad!" Teddy called out, a big grin had already formed upon his face.

The man—Harry—looked up at the blue-haired young man and a crooked thing of a smile slid onto his lips. Although Teddy was only so much younger than the man, nevertheless, he considered him like he was his own father. Harry tapped his wife's shoulder, and she too arose with a grin. The duo sauntered over, both bright-eyed.

"Come to see the devils off?" Piped the red-headed woman whom took him into her arms and hugged him.

"I have, Ginny. I haven't missed one yet, have I?" Teddy gave a short chuckle.

"You've always been very committal to this lot of pests. Merlin knows why!" Ginny joked, putting an arm around Albus's shoulder.

"Where'd James run off to?" Albus asked, looking at his mother questioningly.

"He's gone next door to speak with Gwen for a moment before we all leave for the station."

"Disgusting! They're probably bloody snogging!" Albus's face contorted into a pure look of revulsion. His father made a brief snicker.

"He could be doing worse things. Although I thought you liked Gwendolyn." His father raised a brow, and his son shook his head quickly. Harry and the two others laughed.

"Victoire sends her love. She couldn't make it today due to Ministry works that has to be completed 'immediately'." Teddy sighed.

Teddy and Victoire had been engaged for five months, at the most. The couple recently took up on living at a lovely cottage in Cornwall, to be closer to Fleur and Bill; Victoire's parents. Albus and his siblings had spent much of their leisure at the shore with their extensive sized family. Cousins, cousins, cousins. There were more Weasley kids than anyone could ever count. Albus found it comforting to have such an amount of family at school with him. James found having a place chocked full of Weasleys' a bit much. Lily was just neutral on the whole subject of her limitless amount of family.

"Victoire and I would love to have everyone over during Christmas holidays. I know these kids would have a bleeding fit if we didn't include them." This put a beam on Albus's face. It wasn't very long before a loud SNAP! sound was heard and James appeared about three feet from his family.

"I've been splinched!" He exclaimed as he bounded over towards the group. He wasn't actually splinched, as anyone could see. James excelled in the act of drawing any means of attention to himself.

"Have a nice chat with Gwen, James?" His mother asked, raising a brow.

"Mum, I've told you, _I_ do _not,_ not even _remotely,_ fancy Gwen! _Al, however._.." James was cut off by his brother swatting his arm. "Yeesh, Al! Only poking some fun." He still held the sly grin on his fact intact. It was only moments before the group found it most suitable to leave the gnomes be and go inside for lunch before the trip to King's Cross Station.

Ginevra Potter was already ahead of everyone else, seeing as she'd already prepared the meal for all present. Lily was found sitting in the living room, pouring over an Ancient Runes book, and it didn't take long for her to stop; seeing as James poked at her for reading the thing, it was only a brief moment the book came in contact with James's forehead. Teddy simply snickered at the young girl's temper, which was as fiery as her hair. Albus was well accustomed to the pair's constant bickering, although in the end, they were two sides of the same coin.

Lunch passed in an seemingly slow-excitement, Albus noted. James rambled on about his N.E.W.T.s he'd be taking in some time to come, and their mother assured him he'd do nothing short of excellent if he tried a bit harder to keep a happy medium between being Quidditch Captain, his academics, and his social interactions. Lily and Albus exchanged glances, knowing James would have a rough time with that. Rowdy, loud, cheeky James had other matters in mind than receiving an "Outstanding" on his N.E.W.T.s. These matters of course, he couldn't pursue at least until he stood on Platform 9 ¾ in the upcoming hours. James Sirius Potter was a dynamic being, and kept an unstable lifestyle. Balance wasn't a card he tended to draw.

Within a span of an hour, lunch concluded, and bigger business was to be handled; the Platform. Teddy volunteered to handle the trunks, and the Potter children waited idly for their parents, whom had gone up to their bedroom to change for the trip to London. Harry, whom had made sure that his children were well educated on muggle lifestyle, insisted on taking the family car—aided by magic, of course—yet Ginny thought flooing into London might be slightly more suitable. It was a debate that each one of them had seen since James was a first year.

"This would be _so_ much easier if we would just make a sodding portkey..." James grumbled in an undertone.

"Dad said he'd turn that ruddy sundial in the garden into one, yet he's so clearly has neglected to do so." Lily sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"I think mum is attached to the grotty thing. It's got undergrowth mangled all around it and the gnomes dirty it up endlessly." replied the former.

The latter gave a small simper. "It's true, sadly. But _I _still think it should be made a portkey."

Albus listened quietly to his sibling's whispered musings, but their conversation was cut off by their parents persisting towards the door.

* * *

Either or, the Potter family got to King's Cross despite the fuss over transportation. The group of wizards stood idle in front of the column that would admit them to the rostrum where the children would say goodbye to their families until holidays would roll around. James looked longingly at the pillar, this was his last time he'd be boarding the Hogwarts Express to be taken to school. Although he'd walk to and from this portal many more September firsts', he didn't think he'd ever feel how he did every time he stepped foot onto the locomotive. It was an achy melancholic throb that pulsated cholerically in James's usually sanguine bloodstream. His father was obviously aware of this in his son, and he had seen the pigmentation dematerialize from his flushed cheeks.

"Albus, Lily." The two children looked at their father with slightly apprehensive looks, but the man gave a brief nod and parted his lips to speak. "Go on ahead with your mother. James and I will be there momentarily." With that said, the wizard and two witches disappeared into the portal.

"Dad, we probably shouldn't fall behind too much..." James eyed the exact spot where his family had just vanished into.

"James, I know you're feeling overwrought about this, but I can assure you this: you'll do well. I know that you know I didn't exactly _attend_ my seventh year, due to _other_ matters—" The Gryffindor boy rose his hand to stop his father's words.

"Listen, I understand. I don't want you to get all keyed up about it all, Dad. It's just a bit of a thin-skinned moment I'm having. Wistfulness isn't really my style, though." The boy now had his crooked grin back in its usual place. His father slapped a hand on his shoulder and together they bolted through the entryway to Platform 9¾.

Per usual, it all was a rush. Witches and wizards hustling and bustling through a crowded station, kissing their children's foreheads, or embracing them to the point their eyes could possibly pop out at any given moment. Spotting his siblings was an easy task, Lily's ginger hair was a dead giveaway. She was talking with another red-headed boy, whom stood a little taller than the former. James pushed his trolley over towards them, the Eagle-Owl in the cage—an umber bird with bright ruby eyes called Palioxis (Named by Albus for the Greek god of flight), or Pal as James called him—cooed slightly. Harry motioned for James to join his sister and cousin, seeing as he could handle the trunks. James nodded, and sauntered over to where his kin stood chatting.

"Hullo, Hugo. Lils. Have you perhaps seen Freddie, Louis? Liam Finnigan, maybe?" The messy haired boy's eyes flicked around the station, looking for another familiar face. "Where'd Al run off too?"

"Are we not good enough companions for you, James?" Lily put a hand on her hip.

"Oi, don't get so defensive. I can't spend _all_ my time with two ginger fourth years. I did have to stay at the shore with you lot for Merlin's sake…"

Hugo gave a brief snicker. "It's fine by me, I'm not offended. Albus went off with Rosie somewhere, and I think Liam passed through here four or five minutes ago. Fred however, I have yet to see. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina haven't arrived, I think."

"Which way did you say Liam went?" James asked the fire-headed boy. Hugo willingly pointed to his right, James gave a brief nod to his sister and cousin, then bounded off.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter wandered idly through the crowd of Platform 9¾, His cousin Rosie trailing his side.

"Are you looking for anyone particular, Al?" His companion questioned, raising a single brow. Albus shook his head.

"I was just wondering if Gwen was around. I had to ask her about the prefect meeting, but I'm sure it'll be easier to locate her on the train."

"At least you have Gwendolyn to be your partner. I have bleeding Arnie Corner as mine. I swear, some of the people in Ravenclaw are needling idiots!" This made Albus grin.

"Too bad you're not in Gryffindor. You've got the attitude." The Gryffindor laughed.

"Well, like I said. Needling idiots, some of them. Anyways, I've got Roxanne and Molly. You get Fred and Lucy!" Rosie had a slight smirk upon her lips.

"Hell, a good bit of our flesh and blood are leaving, aren't they?" Albus gave his cousin a glance.

Rosie gave a nod. "James, Freddie, Louis. All you plucky Gryffindors!" The flame-headed Ravenclaw gave a laugh.

* * *

"Have you gotten a look at Cecily Wood, yet? Oi, she sure beats some of the lot around here."

"She's doing quidditch again this year, yeah?"

"Really? I heard she was quitting. But James will love that."

"He fancies her, doesn't he?"

"As far as I know. Wasn't she dating that one Hufflepuff bloke, though?"

"You mean Tiberius Willem. He's not even a Hufflepuff, mate. He's in our house!"

"I know _that_. I _mean_ that I heard she was caught snogging this bloke in the storage room of Honeydukes over holiday!"

"Oh! I heard that, too. Now that you've mentioned it, I think it was that one fellow who lit his hair on fire in Charms fifth year… What was his name? Brian? Bruce? I can't recall."

"It is definitely not Bruce. I think his name was Jared Lavache."

"_Jared Lavache? Bleeding,_ _Jared Lavache?_ That insufferable prat dated Cecily? I highly, highly, _HIGHLY_, doubt that possibility!"

"Well why don't _you_, ask one of her mates?" Louis was abruptly interrupted by James Potter slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Louis! Freddie! Finally! I've been bloody roaming around looking for someone I could _at least_ tolerate. Where's Liam?" The pair of Weasleys' looked at their cousin a bit wide-eyed at first, but it was only a moment before their mischief kicked in.

"Finnigan? He's gone off with Annalise Fawley!" Fred gave an agitated sigh.

"Anna Fawley? What's he doin' with her?" James asked, although the answer was painstakingly obvious.

"The pair _coincidentally_ bumped into each other in Cannes over summer, put two and two together, and I guess they're shagging now." Louis gave a snicker. "I saw them when Mum and I were visiting." Their tittle-tattle was adjourned by the train giving a low, yet screeching whistle.

"We best go find our parents. I'll meet you in the usual compartment, yeah?" James exchanged nods with his cousins and bounded off to find the rest of his family.

The crowd became a complete and utter hysteria. People were scattering to and fro, but luckily, James spotted Teddy's blue hair a few paces away. Sprinting up towards him, James saw it was just Teddy and Victoire in an amorous embrace.

"Ted—Oh _gross_, this is like second year all over!" James winced.

Teddy made a face at the younger wizard, and let go of his fiance. "Looking for Mum and Dad?"

James nodded.

"Come on, troublemaker." He led James towards his parents, Victoire following them.

"No hello, James? I thought we were better friends than that." She smiled a perfect grin.

"I thought _you_ were busy with ministry work."

"Oh, they can get along without me for a little while. My little brother is going to his seventh year of Hogwarts, isn't he?" Brushing a silvery-blonde lock of hair behind her ear, she glanced at Teddy. "Ted, I probably should go find my parents. They'll have a fit if I'm not there to see Louis off."

Teddy gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then the lissome witch disappeared into the horde of magic-folk.

"There they are." Teddy sighed in relief upon the discovery of the Potters.

"James Sirius Potter, we've been looking for you for the past ten minutes!" Ginevra Potter crossed her arms at the sight of her son.

"I've been chatting with Freddie and Louis, harmless really…"

She waved her hand. "It doesn't matter anymore, you're here. We don't want to keep the three of you long, I know how hectic it is to get a good seat." She took her eldest son into her arms. "James, please do write. I know how forgetful you are, so I've paid Albus five galleons to remind you every week." James laid his head on his mother's shoulder. "I'm serious. Don't hex too many people, or get too many detentions. Also, please don't go off getting too sloshed with a bottle of Ogden's every weekend."

"Mum."

"I know what you do, James. All I ask, is you keep some sensible limits." She pulled away and patted his face. "Your father and I are sure you'll do wonderfully. I'll see you at Christmas." James hugged his mother once more, then turned to his father.

"James, do keep in mind what I told you." His father kept a small smile on his strong face.

"Love you dad." He hugged his father and gave a squeeze.

"Oh, and one more thing, James."

"Yes?"

"Beat Slytherin."

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is! I do hope you at least _semi-_liked the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!

— Grayson


	2. The Squabble of Sweets

**A/N: **Hello, again. I am full of hopefulness that you liked my first chapter of this story! I plan to keep many more chapters coming as soon as I can. I might fall behind on chapters due to the fact I have my summer break coming up and computer access may be limited! I know I didn't include a lot of Lily in the last chapter, but I'm going to attempt to insert her (along with Albus) more! Thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Thanks to J.K.R. Again, another thanks to the Harry Potter Wiki.

**Chapter Two, "The Squabble of Sweets"**

The Hogwarts Express was always fully packed, and it ultimately made Lily Luna Potter irate to no end. The ginger girl made her way towards the back of the fourth train car. There she and her friends sat since second-year. What _really _ticked her off was a gossiping group of third-year Hufflepuff girls who giggled and squawked about Felix Wood, right in the middle of the corridor. The Gryffindor rolled her eyes in annoyance and sauntered up behind the herd of

"Wow, are we having giggle fest over here? You can banter about Felix Wood's abdomen in your compartment!" The group stared wide-eyed at the redhead, as if they were deer and she was holding a shotgun. "Well? Don't stand around! Beat it!" The girls quickly scattered into their chamber with eyes lowered. Lily was thankful at this point to have the height of her mother's; making her appear somewhat older.

Hugo whom had been speculating behind Lily, chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" She asked, raising a brow.

Her cousin set a hand on her shoulder. "Lily, I think your annoyance with people is becoming more evident by the second."

Lily made a face at the latter, and slid the compartment door open, where Felicia Cresswell (One of Lily's dorm-mates/friends), Rowan Buchanan (Hugo's best mate/dorm-mate), and Eleanor McLaggen (Another of Lily's dorm-mates/friends) sat immersed in conversation. Lily plopped onto the red cushioned seat next to Rowan, and Hugo sat on the other side.

"Finally, you two decide to join us." Piped up the flaxen haired girl who sat directly across from Lily. Her fair-colored hair was plaited, and wisps of loose tendrils complemented her high cheekbones. Blue-green eyes and luscious eyelashes were two of the most notable physical-traits about her face, along with light freckles which emphasized her ivory complexion.

"Sorry, Ellie. Lily here was too busy snapping at a horde of Hufflepuff girls who were formed in a circle chit-chatting about how _dreamy _Felix Wood is." Hugo smirked at his cousin, whom had a slight flush appearing upon her cheeks.

"Felix Wood _is_ dreamy. Goodness, I swear his eyes are as rich as the color of firewhiskey!" The blonde sighed in adoration, and looked longingly out the window.

"You birds are sodding mad…" Sighed the boy with light caramel hair in between Hugo and Lily.

"Well Rowan, if you were a girl you'd understand _why _he's so dreamy!" Eleanor said sharply.

"I personally don't see what's so great about Felix." Stated the doe-eyed girl to the left of Eleanor. She pursed her lips then began to speak again. "Sure, he's got that whole big, buff quidditch star going for him, but that's only because of his dad…" She ran a quick hand through her dark auburn locks.

"Hey! He's the best keeper Puddlemere United has seen in a while, you've got to give him _that._" Rowan exclaimed, his face slightly red.

"He's an airhead. At least Cecily has got some bleeding sense!" Felicia crossed her arms.

Rowan and Felicia's debate on quidditch went on for something of twenty or more minutes, but by the time Felicia started slamming the Holyhead Harpies, Lily had zoned out. Eventually, Lily and Hugo decided to venture into the corridor and look around for the food trolley.

"Merlin's beard… It's like they're married!" Hugo muttered. This made Lily laugh.

"Rowan and Felicia would be the _worst _couple in the world. Truthfully, I think he fancies Eleanor." Lily brushed past a couple of Ravenclaws who were headed the opposite way.

"Eleanor would never go for Rowan, though." Hugo laughed. "Who's she dating again?"

"No one, now. She was seeing that fifth year Ravenclaw named Alfie Cadet over holiday, but she said he was a git so she sacked him."

"I _always _mix Arnie Corner and Alfie Cadet up. Their names are too close for comfort." Hugo shivered. "Plus they look rather similar."

Lily sniggered, and continued into the third train car. "Where is the trolley?" Lily craned her neck around the witches and wizards standing and socializing, but didn't see anything.

"I think that's Rose up there chatting with Roxanne. Want to go ask her?" Hugo raised his brow and glanced at the ginger girl beside him. Lily nodded, and they both walked over towards the other redhead (Agrippa's sake, they were everywhere!), and Hugo tapped his sister's shoulder.

"Lily, Hugo. Always nice to see more gingers around." Roxanne remarked, a sardonic smugness on her face. Lily, Rose, and Hugo gave an annoyed look, making Roxanne laugh.

Rose shook her head and changed her attention to the new company present. "Hi, you two. What's up?" She looked from Lily to Hugo, and gave a half-smile.

"We don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but we're insatiably famished. Have you perhaps seen the trolley lady?" The Gryffindor boy looked at his Ravenclaw sister questionably. Rose folded her hands and her face contorted into a look of recollection.

"Well...since you've mentioned it, I haven't seen her. She likely hasn't started her rounds. It's still very early into the train ride. Didn't mum pack you some snacks, Hugo?" Rosie gave her brother a quizzical glance.

"I don't think so. I put all my Honeydukes Finest in my trunk, so _that _is a no-go." Hugo patted his stomach with a small grimace for his expression.

Rose rolled her bright cerulean eyes and slid her compartment door open. "Come in for a moment, we've got some sweets in here that should hold you until the trolley comes your way." The four entered the chamber. Albus was sitting by the window reading an avant garde wizarding newsletter entitled _The Aconite Bezoar, _which was created by two moony wizard brothers named Charles and Wilkes Maestro. James had told Albus and Lily that they had been in their seventh-year when he was in his first; he also told them they were complete screwballs and didn't make a single lick of sense. This week, the Maestro brothers were taking on the subject of divination and the star's alignment in quidditch. It was obvious by Al's face, the article was utterly ludicrous.

"Roxanne, how do you tolerate reading these daft newsletters every other week?" Albus looked up at the fawn-skinned girl, who simply snickered.

"Dad, Fred and I get a good laugh out of them. I think they're both either three sheets to the wind when they think up these things, or intensely spiked on Manticore hash. It's downright mental, but comical as hell." Roxanne kept a smirk and sat down.

"Don't they have some sort of divination shop in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade or something?" Rose asked, while pulling a cellophane wrapped cluster of sweets out of her bag.

"It's a music shop, and it's in Hogsmeade." Roxanne corrected her fellow housemate. "Why are you wasting our perfectly good sweets on these conniving fourth-years?"

Rose giggled. "Mum would likely send a howler if I didn't share with Hugo. He's her baby, after all."

"Oi, you." Hugo stuck his tongue out at his sister, who responded with a wink.

Rose unwrapped the large wrapped clump, and set it on the seat. "I've got coconut ice, if you fancy that. Toffee, nougat. What do you want?"

"Got any Ice Mice?" Hugo peered into the pile of candy.

"Nope, no Ice Mice. I think there's peppermint creams somewhere though…" Rose fumbled through the pile.

"What would you like, Lily?" The ginger boy looked at her, seeing as she'd been quiet for awhile. The young girl snapped back to life, seeing as she had zoned out.

"Oh, sorry. Coconut ice or peppermint creams is fine. I'm not picky about sweets."

"That's not true. You hate Bertie Bott's!"

"That's because _you _always try to give me earwax or vomit!" Lily stated matter-of-factly.

The three sixth-years around them shared a laugh at the younger witch and wizard's little conflict.

"Arguing over sweets. Such a classic." Roxanne spoke up, with a grin formed on her face.

* * *

Cecily Isla Wood was a phenomenal witch. She was virtually quintessential in the eyes of most. The type of person you'd like to watch in slow motion with a soothing score softly braying in the background. She usually wore her lengthy dark hair in a low, loose ponytail. Sometimes a corkscrew of a curl would fall into her face, and she'd brush it away with a long, thin finger. She had some of the most beautiful hands, people would say to her. She always seemed to have a broad beam painted upon her young, lively face. Her lips were a thing of charm; full, but with a fuller lower lip. She garnished them often with a berry lipstick; it was only a shade or two darker than her natural lip color. She had some of the most warm, round, chestnut-green eyes a witch or wizard had ever seen. It was an extreme difficulty _not_ to look at her. That is, if you were James Sirius Potter. She reminded him a lot of the beauteous girls he'd seen in some of the muggle films his parents had taken him to before.

James thought a lot about the day she'd first spoken to him. Second-year. Charms class. One dewey Friday morning in the late of October. She was having trouble with the disarming charm. She was littler, back then. Shorter, naive, coy. It didn't occur to James _immediately_, that he'd one day be filled with an odd quirky feeling stirring in his gut for her, like he did now. He had aided her that day, of course. Class had ended, and the young brunette ran after the eldest Potter. James was looking for his two cousins, who had evidently scampered off without him. She caught up a few moments later.

"_I'm Cecily, by the way."_

"_James."_

"_Oh, I know who you are. My dad knows yours!"_

"_What's your last name?"_

"_We've been in the same house for a year. It's Wood, for Merlin's sake."_

"_Wait, are you Oliver's daughter?"_

"_Well, I don't know of any other Cecily Woods' around here. Unless you miraculously do. Why are you in such a rush?"_

"_My bleeding cousins ditched me. I was trying to catch up."_

"_You could walk with me, you know."_

"_What about your friends? You've probably got some, I'm assuming."_

"_They've appeared to leave me behind as well." _

"_Looks like we're both outcasts. Say, did you finish your History of Magic essay?"_

"_I've only been talking to you for a few minutes and you're already trying to bum essays off me? I'm sure we'll get along just fine, James."_

They walked to class together. And on, and on. That had started it all. It seemed quite far away, now. James despised being nostalgic. He found lingering in the past a thing of ultimate weakness. He knew how proud he was, although he was _not_ proud of it. It was an utterly undeniable factuality. He fancied Cecily Wood and she did _not _fancy James Potter. At least in his mind.

"_James._" Fred snapped abruptly.

The messy-haired boy's eyes flicked towards his companion's. "What?"

"Louis and I have been trying to get your sodding attention for the last couple of minutes and you've been in some sort of coma. What's buggin' you?"

James rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"_Obviously_ not tired enough to think about Miss C.I.W." Louis stated, idly reading _The Prophet_. "I know how moony you get when you start thinking about the gal. Just ask 'er out for Merlin's sake."

"I don't think you two know shite about birds." James snapped, agitatedly.

"Objection! I helped Conrad Belby ask your Sis to go to Hogsmeade with him last year." Freddie had a smirk on his lips.

"Lily thinks Conrad Bebly is a toad." James jeered, his face smug.

"That doesn't explain why she proceeded to date him for two and a half months."

"Anyone who goes or has gone out with Connie Belby would and will conclude that he is in fact, a toad."

The trio nodded in ultimate agreement. Within a short while, a lanky, dark-headed Liam Finnigan slid the door open. "_Thank Merlin. _I wasn't sure if we changed compartments." He shoved Louis, who'd been lying horizontally on the bench, and plopped down.

"Dearest Annalise got you out of breath? I've told you countless times Finny, shagging in the Hogwarts Express loo is _not_ recommended." Fred remarked satirically. Liam scowled.

"As if Annalise Fawley would shag in the loo. I think she's the kind of gal who'd shag in the Head Boy and Head Girl's office." Louis added.

"Oi! Don't go there. God, you're a bunch of blimey gits." Liam's Irish inflection was becoming exceptionally evident. "Anna isn't one of those girls. Also, since you're all so keen to wonder where I've been, I was at the prefect meeting. Has James confunded anyone yet? The Scamander twins, perhaps?"

"My parents would absolutely have kittens if I did. They're friends with their mum and dad." James tapped his fingers on the armrest next to him. "Of course if Lorcan makes Hufflepuff's quidditch team, I could be persuaded."

"Mum always asks me, 'Vat ees wrong weeth Hoofflepoof?'" Louis tried his best to imitate his mother's strong French dialect. "I tell her they're softies and dad barks at me."

"That was pretty close to Auntie Fleur, Louis. Snaps from me to you."

"I have to live with her, after all. Sometimes I'm sure Victoire's got a twinge of that accent."

"Wouldn't be surprised. Have her and Ted set a wedding date yet?" Freddie piped up.

"I was talkin' to Lily about that the other day." James replied.

"No date yet. No venue. Nothing. Victoire is laid back about it, she doesn't want to just jump into things. She's got the whole Ministry work she's been up to lately."

"Is she still working in the D.M.L.E. sector?"

"Yeah, she's in the I.D. with Ted."

"Got any big investigations going on lately?"

"There's been minimal traces of dark magic being used in South Africa by some Scottish wizard, but all sources of it receded within a day." Louis statedly, a little uneasily.

"Oh, that? I think I heard Dad talk about it briefly. He said it was a minor thing."

"Yeah, but business has been dry for Victoire lately. She's been writing sub-articles in _The Prophet _about uses of rare magical items. It's an odd knack of hers."

"Please tell me it's nothing like that bleeding _Aconite Bezoar_ crap I've read. Roxie gets it sent every other week when it's published." Fred sighed heavily, and rubbed his temples.

"Oh no, it's not. The Maestro brothers _have _tried however to get their own sub-article in _The Prophet_ as well. No luck. Victoire says her editor thinks they've been spending too much time around Aconite themselves."

"Wilkes Maestro is the less kooky one. Charles is just...dopey."

James had ceased to listen to his friend's discussion and turned his attention to the a mane of brown curls bouncing and swishing past his compartment.

"Hey, uh. I'm a bit voracious. I'm going to go scavenge for the trolley. Want anything?" The Gryffindor hopped up and ran a hand through his untidy hairdo.

"Yeah, get me some—" Liam began.

"Okay, cool." James slid the door open and paced down the corridor. It wasn't as packed as it had been when he had first boarded with his siblings. The glistening ringlets he'd viewed moments before seemed to disappear. James walked hurriedly, glancing into the pane's of each chamber. The thing he wished and yearned to see was absent in each one. Quickly moving onto the next car, he saw her. She stood there leaning in the doorway to the third compartment on the left. The trolley sat in the middle of the walkway, and Lily stood in front of it, candy tucked under her arm, counting her money. James sauntered up next to his ginger sibling.

"Buying sweets, carrot top?" James joked, elbowing his sister.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." She said mockingly, not looking up. "I'm going to guess you're doing the same."

"I s'pose. Liam told me he wanted something but I didn't stick around to hear."

"Not surprising. You hardly _ever _listen." She smirked and handed her money to the short, mousy woman manning the trolley. "Thank you." She turned her head to James, "I'll see you later." The redhead walking coolly to the next car, leaving her eldest brother alone.

"Pick what you like, love." The robust witch standing adjacent to James piped up in a silvery tone.

"Thanks." James said quickly, peering to see if Cecily still stood in the doorway. She did, in fact. James idly picked through the candy, the portly woman watched him curiously.

"Indecisive?"

"Per usual, you should be familiar with this."

The witch gave a cheery laugh. "I am, dear. I've got to be in the next car in five minutes, so I suggest the Honeydukes Finest." She winked at him, and James grinned.

"James Potter, giving Madam Flume a tough time?" An exuberant voice came from behind him, and James gulped.

The wizard turned his attention to the beaming witch who now stood behind him. "Cecily Wood." He grabbed five bars of Honeydukes Finest, then reached into his pocket and grabbed two galleons, and handed it to Madam Flume. "Keep the rest, I insist."

"Thank you, son." The joyful witch grinned and pushed the trolley onwards.

James held out a bar of chocolate towards Cecily. "Take it."

"What's the catch?" She raised a brow.

"Let me copy your Transfiguration homework."

"I _knew _you wanted something from me. Too bad, though. Stuart Jordan is copying it already."

"Stu's copying your homework? What a skeeze. Sadly, I'm only joking. I've already done it, aided by Lily's fifteen year-old expertise." He wiggled the chocolate bar in front of her face, and she laughed, then quickly grabbed it out of his hand.

"Thanks. I sent a couple of owls over the summer. Did you get them? You never replied."

"I did, but I was at the shore most of the summer. All your letters went directly to my house, somehow. Pal was _supposed _to bring them to us, but the bloody bird didn't." James replied, admittedly.

Cecily half-smiled. "It's fine. I was curious about quidditch this year. My dad helped me through a couple of plays while I was with him and Felix. Quidditch with three people is _not _easy." She fumbled idly with the wrapper of the candybar, James noticed.

"Oh, yeah. Al, Lily, and I tried before but it made us all irate. Luckily my dad and mum joined us." The train hit a slight bump, and James slammed his hand on the wall.

"Steady, there." She remarked. James looked at her. She looked as she had the last time he'd seen her—briefly at the beginning of summer holidays at Diagon Alley—except now she was a bit more olive-skinned. Her eyes were still welcoming and cordial as they'd always been. She donned a vinyl Weird Sisters henley tee, along with washed-out jean shorts that were about an inch or two above where the halfway point of her thigh was.

She looked stunning, he thought... James began to find himself enraptured in his analysis of the girl and quickly shook himself back together. "I s'pose I better be heading back. Liam asked for some chocolate, and he'll summon an incensed leprechaun to pull my hair out if I don't give this to him." He gave one last crooked grin.

She gave a breathy laugh. "Okay. Nice talking with you again James. Whenever I hear the bawling of first-years with jelly legs, I'll know where to find you." She turned on her heel and walked off, still clutching the chocolate in her hand.

* * *

Silence. It was the only thing occupying the sixth-year's compartment, next to Roxanne's brief snicker from reading _The Aconite Bezoar: the Wizengamot and the Manataur. More In Common Than You'd Think! _It was two weeks old, but Roxanne hadn't brought any other sort of reading material. Rose was extensively immersed in the contents of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6. _

That left Albus.

He hadn't located his dorm-mates or other friends, so he'd been stuck with Rose and Roxanne. Not that they weren't thrilling company, because Roxanne was thrillingly entertaining, and Rosie was factual and sharp-witted. Albus had briefly attended the prefect meeting. It was short, but not so sweet. The Head Boy (Icarus Peakes, Gryffindor) had bickered with the Head Girl (Amelie Thomas, also Gryffindor) about prefect patrols, then sent everyone away without further instruction. He had asked Gwendolyn to come sit with them, but she had already taken to sitting with a few second-year Hufflepuffs who asked for help in Herbology.

Albus had always been the quieter of his friends and family. He wasn't brash and unstable like James, nor convivial, yet quite temperamental, like Lily. He was somehow stuck in the middle, like he always had been. He wasn't _lonely. _That was never the case. He felt more reserved than he wished to be. He'd done well in all his classes, and made good marks on his O.W.L.s. He had everything in order for him. He'd study hard and make outstanding marks on his N.E.W.T.s next school year, and then begin auror training with his father. Things were good for him, he thought to himself. It still didn't answer his question:

_What was he so damned bothered about? _

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter felt as if it took a millenium to write, although that's not the case. This next chapter will be centered more around Albus, seeing as this was more James-based. Reviews are the best thing. Until next time!

—Grayson


End file.
